Rain Boy
by citraella
Summary: AU. May has been lovestruck by a green-eyed boy who brought her home on a rainy day. They meet a year later, and the first thing he did was kiss her. She was angry, but slowly, they fall in love. Little did they know that his parents had already prepared his future completely for him, which forbid them to be together. Could they stop that chosen future so they could be together? CS
1. Umbrella

Hey guys!

Welcome to my new story c: This will be a romance and drama contestshipping story. Yes, it's DRAMA. I love DRAMA. I love making readers cry. JK.

This story will mostly be based on contestshipping. There will be mentioned ikarishipping, oldrivalshipping, and pokeshipping.

**F****ull summary:** AU. May had been lovestruck by an unknown green-eyed boy who brought her home on a rainy day. They never spoke, never shared their names. May never saw his hair, for it was hidden under his hood. She was determined to meet him. A year later, she found the most popular boy, Drew, sleeping in the library. Staring at him, she swore he was familiar. He opened his eyes and she recognized his eyes, but she doubted that it was him. Drew looked in her eyes for a millisecond and kissed her. She was angry, and immediately, she knew that Drew wasn't the Rain Boy. But Drew recognized May's eyes, knowing that she was the one from the rain a year ago. Slowly, the two fall in love. Little did they know that Drew's parents had already chosen Drew's future for him: to take over his dad's company, take a certain major at a certain collage, and to marry a girl, whose father is president of another company Drew's dad is friends with. Determined to stay with May, the two try to find a way out of the mess his parents made. Will May and Drew keep their relationship? Will Drew have to follow what his parents chose?

Uhhhh that's really long; you don't have to read it LOL.

All characters (except teachers, parents, siblings, etc.) are fifteen. In the next chapter, they are all sixteen.

Sooooo if you guys love romance, contestshipping, drama, heartshaking, tears, no death, more romance, stay in tune for this story!

Just so you all know, my first chapters are always short. (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Umbrella_

* * *

"What class do you have next, May?"

May checked her schedule that was pasted on the first page of her planner. "Math," she said. "It's the last class too. What about you, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed. "I have history. Fucking history. I hate history."

The brunette laughed. "I know," she said. "I hate it too. But this year, my teacher isn't that bad. I have Ms. Jordan."

"I have Mr. Ty," Dawn said, groaning. "I'll see you around then. He insists we arrive thirty seconds early."

"Thirty seconds?" May repeated. Dawn nodded. "Okay. I'll text you."

May walked towards her classroom, seeing most of the boys messing around. She saw green hair in the crowd, and she wrinkled her nose. _What makes a person want to dye their hair green? _

Unable to catch the face of the green-haired owner, she ignored the thought and continued her walk to her math classroom.

**-»«-**

The black-haired teacher scribbled their homework on the board, causing all the students' jaws to drop or eyes widen. No one understood why their teacher assigned so much homework.

After May had written all her homework, uninterested, she rested her cheek against her hand and stared outside the window. It was pouring rain. The sound of the rain blocked the voice of her teacher, who was lecturing them. She stared at the raindrops fall into the puddles—

_Bzzzzzt!_

May sighed in relief when the school bell rang throughout the school. It was only the third day of her sophomore year, and she was stressed. She had her hair in a messy bun, which she never did. Her hair was always evenly parted and straightened, then lightly curled at the ends...

She dragged herself out of the classroom and headed for the school library. She quietly stepped in and her eyes scanned around for an open seat.

There weren't any open seats on the first floor, making her cringe in annoyance. "Great, I have to walk up the stairs," May mumbled quietly to herself. She walked up each twenty steps up the stairs and walked around the second floor, eying all the seats.

"How did all the seats get taken?" she muttered, annoyed. "It's only been like five minutes since school ended."

May walked to the corner of the library behind many shelves. She had to squeeze her way through. She smiled; no one was there. She glanced at the bookshelves she had just squeezed herself through.

"No one will find or come here," she whispered to herself. May nodded in approval and smiled. "Perfect."

She frowned, confused. _Since when has talking to myself been a habit? _

After taking out her textbooks, notebooks, and pencils, she began her homework. It was all easy to her; it was just way too much.

May dropped her pencil when she heard someone coming. She quickly calmed down, knowing that someone was probably just passing by or looking for a book. She saw the person's feet through the shelves.

Her eyes widened. _Is that person coming this way?_

Then, a boy with black skinny jeans, green and white checkered hoodie, and white converse waltzed through the shelves. He looked at May. Her eyes were startled; green, shining, emerald eyes were all she saw. His hoodie was covering his hair and the shadow was blocking most of his face.

May began to pack her belongings, but the boy just chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm just here to take a nap. You continue your studying."

She couldn't help but feel creeped out and scared of his words, but May gave him a small nod and stopped putting her stuff away. The boy sat two feet away from her, stuffing his hands in his pocket and making himself comfortable.

She awkwardly continued to do her homework. In the end, she rushed the way through. She sighed. She couldn't concentrate at all with that boy next to her.

_He's sleeping,_ she thought. _He won't do anything. __Besides, he's a classmate, he's a student at this school, he won't do anything._

May glanced at her watch. It read 3:45, making her gasp loudly. "Piano!" she exclaimed. The boy looked at her, confused. But then he smirked in amusement as she messily stuffed everything in her backpack. May threw her backpack over her shoulder, stood up, and left.

The boy just laughed. He stared at the spot she was in. "What a girl…" he said quietly. _She didn't even say bye. _A blue, small object caught his eyes. He picked it up: it was a phone charm with a small blue sapphire. That was all the phone charm was, a sapphire. He just stuffed it in his pocket. _F__inders keeper__s_.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, he stood up and left. He stopped by his locker and grabbed his backpack. Remembering it was raining, he took the umbrella he always kept in his locker out. He headed for the exit, and there was the girl from before, May, catching his eye.

"Mom, can you pick me up?" she said a little too loudly. "It's raining and I have to go to piano lessons right now! I lost track of time while doing my homework. If I head for the subway now, I'll be all wet, and my teacher won't let me touch the piano!" She stopped talking, listening to the other person on the other line. May sighed loudly. "The movers are there? Ugh, whatever! I'll just run home." She shut her iPhone off and she frowned. "My phone charm is missing. I probably left it at the library." As she was about to run back, she saw the same boy. She gasped.

He chuckled. "I heard your phone conversation," he said.

"Was I that loud?" May asked.

"Yeah," he said, a smirk of amusement appeared on his face. He looked at her. Her bright sapphire eyes were mesmerizing to him. He coughed, bringing himself out of her eyes. "I can walk you to the subway station. I'm heading there anyways."

Her eyes lit up. His breath hitched, slightly startled. "Really?" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "Uh, yeah," he said. He opened up his umbrella and walked towards her. She stepped under the umbrella, and they started walking away from the school building.

Suddenly it got really awkward, May thought. She looked up at him, his green, emerald eyes gleaming. She suddenly felt so lost in them…

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her. "Hey," the boy said. "What are you doing? You almost ran into that pole." He had pulled her into his chest.

She blushed and pushed herself away from him. "Oh," she stuttered. "Sorry."

He pulled her back under the umbrella. "Don't step out of the umbrella," he said. He smirked. "You're kind of out of it."

She nodded blankly. "Sorry," she said again, looking up at him.

Somehow, he couldn't get himself to look in her eyes. "Yeah," he said. "It's okay. Let's hurry." They both hadn't realized his hand was still holding hers until they were about to start walking. He let go and she pulled her hand back.

For the rest of the walk, they said nothing and didn't look at each other. Once they got the station, May stepped out for under his umbrella. She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I'll see you around at school?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Later." He turned around and left.

May entered the station and she gasped. "His name!" she exclaimed. May turned and ran back to the entrance.

To her disappointment, the green-eyed boy was gone.

* * *

**Yeah, it's pretty obvious that was Drew. **

**I have half of the next chapter written, so watch out for it! I promise, you'll love it, Drew takes action. HAHAHA.**

**This story is an original idea. **

**By the way, you guys should listen to CN BLUE! They're my new kpop band obsession.**

**Okay, drop a review and put this story on your alert list to get updated on the next chapter. (:**

**We shall talk very soon,**

**~Citra**


	2. Sapphire

Hey guys!

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing chapter 1! All your reviews made my day. (: I can't thank you enough!

I posted a new oldrivalshipping oneshot, "Reasons Between the Lines". Please check it out!

OMG I also changed the cover for _Your Love_. It looks cool, I guess.

By the way, they're sixteen now.

Chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drew's totally girly every day outfit.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Sapphire_

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

In the school library, there wasn't anything special. Books, shelves, chairs, tables, lights, people... the only thing that one boy thought was special in the library was a corner in the second floor. It was blocked by shelves and was hard to get through. Every day he would go and sleep, and expect a certain someone to come.

His eyes opened and looked around. He sighed.

"She didn't come today either," he mumbled.

He stood up and squeezed his way out of the secret, untouched corner of the school library. He made his way out of the library, and a slim arm clung around him. He looked down at the figure to see a blonde girl. His eyebrows furrowed as he went into deep thought.

_What was this girl's name again? _

"Hi Drew!" she said. "Wanna go bowling tonight? I have some coupons. I'll invite my friends and you can invite yours."

He blinked. _Whatever. It's probably just one of the girls. _"I don't know if tonight works," he said, lightly rejecting the offer.

After hearing a bunch of giggles surrounding him, he realized all his "fan girls" were there. They were all caked with loads of makeup, making him itch in disgust.

"Come on, Drewy," one said. Drew's eye twitched at the nickname. "It'll be fun! Megan will be there, too!"

_Megan? _he thought, completely unfamiliar with the name. "Sorry girls," Drew said. "I can't go tonight. Ask Gary, he's probably free."

Their eyes lit up and all agreed, running to find Gary. Drew sighed in relief and was about to take his leave, but he noticed the arm was still around his. He sighed. "Drewy," the girl said. "When are you going to date me seriously? I mean, you know how much I love—"

Drew cut her off by forcing his arm out of her grasp. "Sorry," he said. "I won't date anyone until I've found the sapphire eyes I've been searching for." He said it in such a flirty way, some of the girls gasped and sighed, lovestruck.

The same girl pouted. "Are my eyes not good enough?" she whined.

Drew chuckled and flipped his hair. "Only her eyes will satisfy me." He winked at the girl and walked away, not noticing that the girl he had winked at had fell to the ground with weak, jelly-like legs.

He sighed and stopped his tracks. He looked out the window.

_It's already been a year. Where did that girl go?_

******-»«-**

"MAY!"

The brunette's footsteps stopped when she heard her name called. She turned around, only to be attacked by her three best friends: Leaf, Misty, and Dawn. The brunette, May Maple, let go of her luggage and hugged them all back. May laughed when her blunette friend burst into tears.

Well, she wasn't actually crying. "May!" Dawn sobbed, using her professional acting skills to fake tears. "I missed you so, so, SO much! It's been a whoooole year. You didn't even visit once!"

They all pulled apart from the hug, and May didn't move. "May?" Misty said. "Hello?"

"Sorry," May said. "I'm glad you guys came to the airport. My dad already left for work! He told me to catch a taxi and he left me with the house keys."

"Really?" Leaf said. "Where's Max and your mom?"

"I already told you," May said. "I said in the group chat. My mom is still working, so she's staying. Max is staying with her."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Geez, Leaf. To think you're the top student in the school."

Leaf glared at the redhead. "Hey. Smart-asses can be forgetful too, you know."

May stared at her two best friends bickering. "Wait," she said. "I thought Dawn and I were the ones who fight all the time. Not you two."

"Misty has been reaaallly mean lately," Dawn said. "It's probably because Ash just went on a trip and he won't be back in two weeks." Leaf nodded in agreement with an annoyed expression. "She misses him so much and she's taking her anger out on us!"

Misty whacked the blunette's head with her fist. Dawn yelled in pain. "Can you shut up?" she half-yelled.

"See?" Dawn said, rubbing her head. She turned to Misty and glared. "Misty, don't you know much time I spent on my hair? Can you not wreck it?"

"I don't understand why you spent so much time on your hair," Leaf said. "Remember where we're going today?"

May frowned. "Where are we going?"

Dawn's face immediately brightened, remembering where they were heading today. "A spa!" she exclaimed. "We're going to Leaf's mom's spa. She owns it, it'll be amazing! We get free service."

"Why are you so excited?" Misty asked. "We go like once a month."

"Why are you so negative?" Dawn yelled.

People around them stared at the four girls. May and Leaf exchanged glances. "Uh we should go," Leaf said. "If we're going to argue, we shouldn't do it here."

May nodded. "An airport is not a good place to argue." They all started their way out of the airport.

Dawn crossed her arms in annoyance. "We weren't arguing. Misty was being mean."

"Yeah Mist, you are being mean," May nodded. "Shouldn't you be more happy to see me?"

Misty shrugged. "I'm happy," she said. May gave her an "I-don't-believe-you" look. Misty just laughed and gave May a huge hug. "Honest."

Leaf made a face in disgust. "Dude, your mood keeps changing."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Let's keep Misty in this mood," May suggested, hugging Misty back.

Once they let go, Misty smirked. "So, May," she started. "Tell us about all the cute guys in the Unova region."

"Cute guys?" May repeated.

Dawn's ears perked. "Ooh!" Dawn said. "Yeah. Were there any?"

May thought for a moment, and the three girls looked at her in anticipation. "Uhhh," she started. "There weren't any..." They all sighed in disappointment. "I think all the cute guys are here."

"Yeah!" Dawn said. "In the Sinnoh region, there were barely any. The only cute one was this one pop star. Of course he'd be cute."

"You went to the Sinnoh region?" Leaf asked.

"I'm from there, remember?" Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"Right," Leaf said.

"What about the Kanto region?" May asked. "Weren't you and Misty from there, Leaf?"

Misty and Leaf nodded. "I don't remember," Leaf admitted. "I was really little."

"Noooo," Misty said. Her smirk returned. "Admit it. You thought Gary was cute, and you still do."

Leaf blushed. "Hey! Don't even start."

"It's true, right?" Misty teased. "You liked him so much, you made him a bracelet."

"Oh!" Dawn said. "The black and purple friendship bracelet he wears. You made that, Leaf?"

Leaf's face reddened. "Stop it," she said. Everyone laughed at her embarrassment. "Anyways, back to May. There were really _no _cute guys? Like, _none_?"

"I guess one of them was a little cute," May said. "But he was stupid. Like he failed every subject."

The three girls sighed at May's words in disappointment. "Whatever," Dawn said. "It's not like it matters. We don't live in Unova."

"Right," Leaf said. "Oh, there's my car." She took her car keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car. "To the spa!"

May smiled as her friends raced to the car. May looked at the sky and grinned.

_Time to meet my Rain Boy again._

******-»«-**

Drew frowned at his auburn-haired friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"May Maple moved back," Gary said.

"Who?"

"She's Leaf's best friend," Gary said. Drew nodded. He knew that Gary had been crushing on Leaf since forever.

Drew gave Gary a strange look. "What's up, man? You don't look very happy about the news."

"You don't know why!" Gary exclaimed. "That girl—May—she needs some seriously help. Her dad is the gym leader of Petalburg. So of course May would be good at judo, karate, that shit. Every time I try to make a move on Leaf, the May girl beats the hell out of me!"

Drew stared at him but then burst out laughing. "Seriously?" he exclaimed.

"I need to be more careful now. She hates my guts."

Drew laughed. "Wait. That gym her dad runs... isn't it that huge dome-like thing in the middle of the city?" Gary nodded. "Impressive. There's one in like every city. She must be rich."

"Who knows," Gary said, uninterested. "Anyways, I hate that girl."

"What about Ash's girlfriend?" Drew questioned. "You don't hate her?"

"I hate her too," Gary said. "But if I do something to her, her sisters and her will beat the hell out of me, too."

"Poor you," Drew said. "But Ash's girlfriend is always busy, you know. While the new girl wasn't here, you should have made more moves on Leaf."

"Leaf's always with her other friend when Misty's busy," Gary said, annoyed. "And her friend always gets annoyed when I interrupt their forever ongoing conversations. It's such a bother."

"Who?"

"The only girl in the school who has blue hair."

Drew thought for a moment. "Oh I know. She's in my gym class."

Gary checked his watch. "I have to go now. I have clubs. See you later, man." Gary waved and ran off.

"Bye," Drew said.

A girl tapped his shoulder from behind. "Drew!" she greeted once Drew turned around. "Wanna go somewhere today?"

As always, Drew couldn't recall her name. "I can't," he said. "Sorry."

"You never hang out with us after school," she said, as more girls appeared. "Why?"

Drew looked at his watch and sighed. "Sorry, I'm going to be late. Bye." He waved at them and quickly ran off.

Where to?

The library.

******-»«-**

"May, can I talk to you?"

She looked at the front of her classroom. It was her teacher, who everyone addressed him as Brock. "Sure, Brock," May said. She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"How was your first day?"

May grinned. "It's not really my first day. I was here for freshman year and a little bit of sophomore year."

"Right," Brock said. "Tell me something."

"What?"

"At your previous school in the Unova region," Brock started. He whispered the last part, "was the nurse at your school named 'Joy'?"

May blinked. "Um," she said. "Yeah. Why?"

Brock grinned. "No reason. Thanks, you can leave. See you tomorrow!"

"No problem?" May said, slightly confused. Brock picked his books up and left. She never had a strange teacher like him. She went back to seat and saw all her belongings were already nicely set in her backpack. "What the..."

"May!" A pair of arms from behind hugged the brunette warmly. May shuddered, creeped out with the greeting. She escaped from the arms by sliding down into a squat position. She looked up at the person. "May, did you just reject my hug?"

May blinked. "B... Brendan?" she said.

He nodded. "Hey May. Long time no see."

She stood up and she frowned. "You..."

"What?"

"You dyed your hair," May stated, shocked.

He grinned. "Like it?" Brendan said.

"Of all colors," she started, "you chose blond? No, blond with orange streaks?" Brendan nodded. "What the hell..."

His face fell. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no!" May said, shaking both her head and hands. "That's not what I meant. Just... when did you dye it?"

"Last week."

"It looks good," May said. "I'm just surprised that you'd do that."

Brendan nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised too. I just didn't like my brown hair and I couldn't wear my white hat."

"Why didn't you just dye your hair white then?" May asked.

"Cuz it's not natural."

"Tch," May said. "You think your hair now is natural?" Brendan didn't say or do anything. "Are you an idiot?"

"I missed you," Brendan said, changing the subject. He opened his arms. "Hug?"

"No," she rejected.

He grumbled. He was rejected twice. "Want to grab something to eat today? Think of it as a reunion."

May grinned. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Brendan's face fell again. He was rejected three times in fives minutes. "Why?"

"Um, I have stuff to do," May said. He didn't look convinced. "You know, it's my first day and stuff."

"Oh," he said. "Right. I guess I'll go." Brendan, who didn't want to be rejected the fourth time, stood up and left. May sighed and watched his brunet, no, he's not a brunet anymore, her blond friend stalk out of the classroom.

She let out a tiny smile. "Sorry Brendan," May said to herself. "I really do have stuff to do." May threw her backpack over her shoulders and walked out of the classroom.

Where to?

The library.

******-»«-**

May walked up the second floor of the library and walked to the same corner she had found a year ago. She looked around and was relieved. Everything was the same. All the shelves, desks, chairs, places where the books were... they didn't change.

She took a step and saw the corner.

No, she couldn't see it. It was blocked by bookshelves like last year. She smiled. May made her way through the shelves and gasped.

Someone was sleeping.

May squinted when she saw the person. She swore she had saw him before. Who wouldn't have? The sleeping figure had green hair. She ought to have seen him before.

May walked over to him and set her backpack down. She leaned in and stared at his face.

_He looks familiar..._

She carefully moved his bangs out of his face. She couldn't believe herself. What is she doing? She was trying to see the color of his eyes to see if they were the emerald eyes the Rain Boy had...

Really. What is she doing? He's sleeping. You can't see someone's eyes if they were sleeping.

She looked down and was about to lean back when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

"Sapphire."

May's eyes widened.

The sleeping boy had pressed her lips against his.

* * *

******Aw.**

******I guess you guys knew that would happen since it's in the summary hahaha.**

******Hope everyone liked this chapter! Thanks for reading c: please, please, please review! Alert if you want to know when the next chapter comes (; I promise it won't be long... maybe hahahahaha. I can't promise anything in updating. All I can promise is that the next chapter will be out within less than a month.**

******As I mentioned before, I have a new oneshot out! It's oldrivalshipping. It's a requested oneshot (you can request oneshots from me. More info is on my profile). **

******Review and we'll talk very soon,**

******~Citra**


	3. Innocence

Heyyyyy!

I got asked out to Homecoming guys... but I said no... I feel really bad.

My big sister is going to homecoming with this guy in my Chinese class c: they're gonna wear matching colors, it'll be soooo cute!

Yeah, I'm a freshman now, experiencing high school for the first time in my life...

...with no friends LMAO. All my friends from middle school and I parted ways. None of us are going to the same high school. It's pretty sad.

Enough about my high school life, who cares?

Chapter 3 for Rain Boy is here! I have a oneshot coming out soon, and then I have the next chapter of _Your Love _out, too!

Thanks for checking out this chapter and I hope you'll love it. (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Piplup's stubborn personality.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Innocence_

* * *

_I was having a pretty good dream that day. I remember that it was a good dream, but thanks to that noisy brunette, I just had to forget._

_How did she wake me up? Let me share._

"_PIANO!" _

_That's all she said. _

_It was last year. I was going to that one corner in the library I had blocked with shelves myself (no one really cared) and I sleep there after school every day to avoid everybody. I never thought some brunette would find it, do homework, and suddenly scream about piano._

_After she screamed that instrument's name, my eyes flew open to see her stuffing her books and everything in her backpack as fast as she could._

_She probably didn't know I had awoken, because she zipped her backpack, threw it over her shoulder, stood up, and left._

_I had to laugh again. "What a girl..." She didn't even say bye to me either. Who wouldn't say bye to me?_

_Before I shut my eyes to sleep again, a shiny, little blue object caught my eyes. I grabbed it and held it closer. It was a sapphire phone charm. That girl just now must have dropped it. Well, it's mine now. Finders keepers._

_I left the library and grabbed my stuff. I noted to myself it was raining, so I took my umbrella that I keep in my locker all the time out. When I left, I saw the brunette just now._

_She was complaining to her mom about piano lessons, I think. She sighed. "The movers are here? Ugh, whatever! I'll just run home." I watched her turned her phone off and she held her phone closer to her face. "My phone charm is missing! I must have left it at the library."_

_Seriously, this girl is talking to herself all the time. She turned around and headed to the entrance in my direction. She stopped her tracks and gasped._

_I just chuckled. I offered her a walk back. I didn't know what I was doing..._

_I somehow found myself staring at her sapphire eyes._

_I had to keep my eyes on both the road and her eyes. The girl just stared straight ahead blankly. Even when I stopped walked to avoid walking into a pole, she continued her steps. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. "Hey," I said. "What are you doing? You almost ran into that pole." I brought her closer so she was under the umbrella._

_Her face reddened and she backed away from me. "Oh," she said. "Sorry."_

"_Don't step out of the umbrella." I smirked. "You're kind of out of it."_

_She nodded and apologized again. She was staring at me. I couldn't bring myself to stare back though. "Yeah. It's okay. Lets hurry." I continued to walk with my hand holding onto her arm. I let go and she pulled her hand back. _

_What am I doing? _

_Confused with my thoughts, I had left the subway immediately without asking her name._

_Damn._

_Her sapphire eyes really got to me._

******-»«-**

"Sapphire."

May's eyes widened.

The sleeping boy and pressed her lips against his.

May pulled away and she put her hand against her lips. She frowned and gave him an extremely shocked look. "You—" she said. "What are you doing?"

He stared at her. No, he stared in her eyes. He just smirked. _It's her_.

"Ugh!" May said. "Obviously this guy isn't the Rain Boy." She rubbed her hand against her lips and growled. "My first kiss was supposed to be with him... not this guy!"

He stared at her and chuckled. May glared at him. "Why are _you _laughing?"

"Sorry," he said.

"What..." May started. "Why did you kiss me?"

He smirked again. "Sorry Sapphire," he said. "I'll tell you... but not today."

May narrowed her eyes. "My name isn't Sapphire. My name is May."

"May?" he repeated. "Alright then, May. I'm Drew."

"Drew? Drew what?"

"Drew Hayden," Drew said. He raised his eyebrow. "You've never seen me around?"

"I probably have at least once," she muttered. "I mean, who can't see a guy with green hair?"

He shrugged.

May stood up and she pointed at him. "Drew Hayden, I will never forget today. Starting now, you're under my hate list!" She stormed away.

Drew watched her angrily walk away, and he laughed. "Hate list?" he smirked. "Wow... obviously she's the one."

**-»«-**

"Uh... Drew?"

Drew looked up at his brunet friend. "Hey, man," Drew said. "What's up?"

Gary made a slightly disgusted and annoyed face. "What's with you?" he said. "You look really happy, it's disgusting. It's gross." Gary unlocked is locker and started taking and putting things away.

After Gary said that, Drew also had an annoyed face. "Shut up," he said. "I can be in a good mood, too." There was a pause. "And Gary, you really sounded like a girl just now."

He grumbled. "It's already been a day since that May girl came back, thank God she hasn't attacked me yet."

"Attack?" Drew repeated, chuckling.

Gary gave him another disgusted face. "Stop. Just stop. Don't do anything, just stop."

"You really sound like a girl," Drew said. "It's disgusting." Gary just grumbled again. "Anyways, Gary, what would you do if I fell in love with 'that May'?"

Gary froze and he looked away from his locker. "What?"

"You know how I reject girls, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, you say the most stupid and cliché thing anyone could think of, but what about it?"

"May has those sapphire eyes," Drew said. Gary stared at him and he slowly closed his locker. "Okay, it's kind of a long story, but we met on the day she was leaving. And she's been looking for me, but she doesn't know it's me, so don't tell her we met before."

"Sounds like a child's fantasy," he said.

Drew's face looked pissed. "It probably is."

They strolled down the hall to their next period that had together, physical education. "Hey," Gary said, elbowing Drew in the arm. "Speak of the devil."

Drew looked up at where Gary was now pointing. "Oh wow," Drew said.

"Wait how did you know it was her?" Gary asked.

"It's also a long story," Drew said. "Do you still wanna know?" Gary shrugged. "She went to the place where we met and I was sleeping there. I woke up and saw her, then I—" he stopped talking.

Gary frowned. "Then you..."

"Nothing," Drew said. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Wait," he said.

"What now?"

Gary looked over at where May was, signaling for Drew to look too. Brendan was there, swinging his arm around May, acting extremely friendly. "What?" Drew said. "Are they together?"

"No," Gary said. "They're best friends." Drew made a face, telling him to continue. "May's friends are trying to get them together because Brendan likes her a lot. May doesn't know."

"What?" Drew exclaimed.

Gary shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "C'mon man, let's go. You can flirt with her later."

"Dude I'm serious about her," Drew said.

"Whatever," he said. "Let's go. I'm serious about going to the gym now."

"School starts in ten minutes!" he exclaimed. "What's the rush?"

Gary just groaned. "Whatever, just go without me. I'll go hang out with Paul, you're gross."

"You're the gross one, you talk like a girl," Drew countered. Gary just waved and left the green-haired boy. Drew leaned against a nearby open wall and watched three of May's friends push the two closer together. He couldn't see the face May was making, weather or not she approved it.

He sighed. Obviously Drew couldn't allow her friends to do that. Once Brendan and May took their leave, Drew walked over to the now squealing three girls. "Hey."

The three girls, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn, turned around. "WOAH," Leaf said. "Hello Drew. I just saw you with Gary, where did he go?"

"Wow Leaf," Misty said. "I didn't think you'd care where Gary goes."

"Yeah Leafy!" Dawn agreed. "You shouldn't care about that player at all!"

Drew really wanted to roll his eyes at the three peas in a pod. "He went to where Paul is."

"Who?" they all said at once.

"Purple hair," Drew said.

"Ohh I know," Misty said.

"Do you?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, he's in my physics class," Misty said.

"Purple hair?" Leaf said. "Sounds like a perfect match for you, Dawn."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

Misty ignored Dawn and Leaf's new argument and she looked at Drew. "Did you need something?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," Drew said.

"Wow Drew needs something from us," Dawn said.

"Dawn, shut up," Misty said. Leaf nodded and Dawn just pouted.

"Stop trying to get May and that..." Drew stopped. He already forgot his name. "The guy with orange hair together."

"Brendan?" Dawn said. "Why?"

Drew looked away. "Just don't."

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Why? Us getting them together has nothing to do with you."

Leaf grinned. "Wait guys," she said. "Drew, do you like May?"

"How could he like her?" Misty argued. "May just transferred! They wouldn't have met yet!"

Dawn nodded. "Besides, yesterday Brendan asked May out to a date."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Guys, May rejected."

"Right," Misty said.

"AH!" Dawn screeched.

"Oh em gee, shut up," Leaf said.

"I can't believe you guys are juniors," Drew said.

They all glared at him. "What were you gonna say, Dawn?" Misty asked.

"You know how Drew rejects girls, right?" Dawn said.

Drew sighed. "Is that line really that famous?"

"Are you kidding me?" Leaf said. "Everyone knows."

"_I won't date anyone till I've found the sapphire eyes I've been searching for."_

There was a long silence.

"OH!" Leaf yelled.

"YEAH!" Misty yelled. They all gave Drew a shocked look. "It was May?"

"How did you two meet?" Dawn asked.

"I should get going," Drew mumbled. He couldn't feel more embarrassed.

Leaf had a silly grin. "Suddenly I feel really excited."

"Wow, May has two guys after her," Dawn said. She sighed. "I'm jealous."

"Oh shut up," Leaf said.

"Stop telling me to shut up!"

Misty gave Drew a grin. "Okay," Misty said. "If you want us to stop, we'll have to see you put in effort to getting May."

Leaf nodded. "It'll be hard, though."

"Yeah, that girl is like totally _innocent_," Dawn said. "She knows nothing."

"She's smart though," Leaf pointed out."

"Damn these girls are annoying," Drew said.

Misty glared. "Hey Drew. You have A Lunch, right?"

Drew nodded.

"May does too. None of us has lunch with her, so why don't you go sit with her?"

Drew didn't respond but he left.

"Damn that was rude," Leaf said.

Dawn nodded. "You shouldn't have said anything."

Misty just grinned. "No, I'm sure he'll do something."

**-»«-**

It was cooking class for May. "Uh May," Leaf said. "Careful when you poor oil into the pan—you know what, I'll do it! You're totally out of it."

May sighed and handed the bottle of oil to her. "Leeeaf," May moaned.

"What?" she said.

"Did you already have your first kiss?"

Leaf nearly dropped the oil. She poured a tiny bit of oil in the frying pan successfully, and then she closed the bottle and slammed it on the counter. "Hey, woman!" she yelled. "Don't you dare ask someone such a _shocking _question when they're doing something _extremely _dangerous!"

May blinked. "Uh," she said. "Okay. Sorry."

The brunette sighed. "Why do you ask?"

May remembered why and she pouted. "Leeeeaaf," May moaned again.

"Oh my gosh this woman," Leaf said.

"I got kissed today."

Her eyes widened. Shit. "By who?" she exclaimed.

"Do you perhaps already know someone with green hair?" May asked.

Leaf immediately had a huge smile on her face. "Wait, are you serious?"

May looked shocked. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"That's cute," she said. "Do you know what he did today?"

"What?"

Leaf grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

May gave her a face. "But seriously! I'm so mad. My first kiss was supposed to be with my Rain Boy!"

"Oh my goodness shut up!" Leaf said.

"I'm serious. Once I find my Rain Boy, I won't care who it is."

Leaf just sighed. "You probably will care."

May shook her head. "No! I already love him."

... or so she thought.

* * *

******Sorry, this chapter was short! The next chapter will have ACTION!**

******I also apologize that this chapter has a lot of dialogue. It's pretty depressing, I know.**

******But LOL Drew is on both May's love and hate list. That's messed up.**

******Sometime this week I'll have a new contestshipping oneshot out! It's gonna have some DRAMA! And cuteness. I'll also have the next chapter of****__**** Your Love ********out this week or the next.**

******Thanks for reading, now go review! I'll love you forever and ever and everrrrr. **

******~Citra**


	4. Fascinated

Hey guys!

I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Okay, so in my planner, I have each day written for when I am supposed to update. For Rain Boy, I'm a chapter behind (obviously), but I promise that I'll be up to date soon! Besides, Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, hehe.

I was going to have

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Oak's love for poems.**

* * *

"So May," Brendan said, leaning against the nearby lockers. "Wanna hang out together after school? You couldn't last time." School had already ended, and Brendan already found out where Mays locker is. He immediately went to May's locker once the last period ended.

May set her backpack on the floor and unzipped it. She pulled her planner out and opened to the current date. May looked up at Brendan. "Sorry, Brendan. Since I just moved, my dad wants me to help clean up the house."

"You can still hang out with me," Brendan said. "I don't think cleaning up can take the whole afternoon." He grabbed her hand and squeezed them, giving her a pleading and begging face. "C'mon May, please? We have to hang out. We haven't done so in such a long time."

She withdrew her hand from his grasp. "I said I can't. I'm gonna go, I don't want to miss the train." She picked her backpack up from the ground and shut her locker. "Bye."

Nearby, Drew had passed by coincidentally and overheard the whole conversation. He was pissed that Brendan was flirting with his girl, no, soon-to-be girl (that's what Drew thought). Once May had walked away, Drew marched over to the now depressed Brendan. Drew stood strong in front of him. "Hello," Drew said.

Brendan frowned, confused. "Drew Hayden?" Brendan guessed. Drew nodded. "Oh. Do you need something?"

"What are you to May?" Drew asked, ignoring his question.

Brendan blinked. "May... as in May Maple? The one who was here just now?" Drew nodded. Brendan was still confused. "We're friends. Why? You know her?"

"Are you going after her?" Drew asked, ignoring his question again.

"You could say that," Brendan said. "I'm trying to her to like me. She's kind of hard to get, you know."

_Damn this ass_, Drew thought. "Cool. Later." Drew turned around and left, leaving Brendan confused as ever.

******-»«-**

That night, Drew was trying to find May on Facebook. He heard someone knock on his door and his mom, Cynthia, walked in.

"Hey Mom," Drew said.

"How was your day?" she asked.

Drew shrugged. "Good."

"Did you talk to Anna?"

Anna Lyle is a junior like Drew. Drew's dad, Steven, has his own technology company, just like Anna's dad. The two companies work together really well.

"I don't have any classes with her, nor do I have lunch with her," Drew said. He logged out of his Facebook and turned around to face his mom. "Why do you keep asking about Anna? Why don't you just ask her mom? I'm not that close to Anna."

Cynthia grit her teeth and walked over to her son and slammed her hand on his desk. Drew flinched and gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that," Cynthia said. "I told you. You and Anna are a fated couple. "

Drew frowned. "What?"

A huge smile appeared on Cynthia's face. "Since Diantha and I are best friends, we would love to be in-laws. Also, since Anna is a beauty, and you're totally stunning, we decided to set an arranged—"

"Wait," Drew said, interrupting her. "Who, no, what are you doing? What are you talking about?"

"Did you not understand me?" Cynthia asked.

"I understand what you're saying but it doesn't make sense, Mom," Drew said. "Did you just say arranged marriage?" Cynthia nodded. "Mom, you do realize I'm only sixteen."

"So?" Cynthia said. "You can get married when you're sixteen." Drew gave her a look that practically read "I can't believe she's doing this to me". "Look, Drew, if you and Anna get married then our two companies can be joined. We'll be more successful."

"What?" Drew said. "Is this a business marriage happening?"

Cynthia sighed. "You don't understand. Only I can understand. Plus, it's not like I'd let you marry some random girl anyways."

"I'm not marrying any time soon, Mom," Drew said.

Cynthia shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, tomorrow after school, you are Anna are to have a date. Bring her anywhere and entertain her." She grinned. "TGIF." Cynthia walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Drew.

_What just happened?_

******-»«-**

Warm water ran out from the sink. May slipped purple rubber gloves on and did a little fist pump to herself. "Time to wash the dishes!" she cheered. May paused and looked around. "Oh right. Max isn't here." Usually when May did that, Max would always be around to tell her how stupid she is. She didn't know whether she was happy or not that Max wasn't here to do that. He's still in the Unova Region with their mom.

"Lucky that you're here, May," Norman said, walking in the kitchen. "Now I can sleep longer." He opened the cabinet to get himself a cup. He poured himself a glass of water.

"Hey," May argued. "You still have to do half the housework. I'm not mom."

"You mean in Unova you made Caroline do everything?" Norman asked sternly.

May gasped. "Uh, no, that's not what I meant," she said. She scrubbed the dishes one by one. "Were you lonely here when we were all there, Dad?"

"Of course," he said after long gulps of water. "And you're happy to be back at your old school?" May nodded with a bright smile. "Great. I'm heading to bed now."

May frowned and glanced at the microwave which displayed the time. "It's only half past eight," May said. "You're sleeping already?"

"Working at a gym makes anyone tired, May," Norman said, taking a big stretch. "Night May, see you tomorrow."

"You're doing the dishes tomorrow," the brunette muttered. Norman raised an eyebrow and May gave him a cheeky smile. "Night, daddy! I love you!" Norman shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. She continued to wash each dish carefully. And while doing that, her mind drifted off to somewhere else...

_Sapphire._

May shook her head. _No. I cannot think of that._

She froze and remembered that green-haired boy pressing his lips against hers. She remembered him smirking after doing so. She frowned. _Why did he even..._

"What was with that sapphire thing anyways?" May asked, frowning. She continued to wash the dishes, but now it was from carefully to, well, angrily. "Sapphire? _What_? Was he dreaming about kissing a sapphire that for some reason looked like my lips?" She let the water run again and she rinsed the dishes. She just imagined Drew Hayden kissing a huge, blue, shiny stone in the library. She blinked at the thought then burst into laughter. Then she frowned and shook her head. "No. I don't think that's what it was. Then what was it?"

She set the last dish on the drying tray and she slipped the rubber gloves off. She set them by the sink to hang and sat at the dining table. She held her head in frustration and slightly tugged at the roots of her head. "Sapphire?" she whispered to herself.

_His lips felt good though._

May's jaw dropped. What did she just think? She shook her held wildly.

"Ugh! That kiss was supposed to be for my Rain Boy!"

******-»«-**

The next day, Drew couldn't find May. Between passing time, he glanced around the hallway, but there was never a sight of May. Maybe she didn't come to school today. That thought depressed him.

It was already the last period. It was physics class, and he walked in, already waiting for the class to end. He didn't hate physics. Drew really didn't hate any class since they were all easy.

The teacher scribbled the homework on the board, making everyone groan or sigh. The teacher depressed the whole class once he finished writing it down. Drew hated how this teacher assigned so much homework.

Drew opened his planner and his eyes widened. He hadn't opened his planner all day since he usually jotted the homework down in a random notebook, and he was regretting opening his planner. His mom had taken it and wrote all over it.

_Drew, you have a date with Anna. She'll be waiting in front of you locker after school. Do not disappoint me. -Mom_

Drew's hands curled into a fist and he was glaring at his desk.

"Uh Drew," a girl who sat in front of him said. Drew's glare faded and he looked up at her. She frowned. "You good?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah." Drew sighed and ignored his teacher who already started his lecture.

Now, for once, he didn't want this class to end.

He thought what should he do to cancel the date? Arranged stuff like this was really not his thing. How could he break with her clearly? He frowned. _Break what off? We don't have anything to break. _Drew felt like he was in a cliché TV show where rich parents arrange marriages for them. Drew's frown deepened. Isn't that the situation he's tangled up in right now?

Before Drew knew it, the bell rang. Everyone stuffed their notebooks in their backpacks and left the classroom as quick as they could.

"Drew?" the physics teacher said. "Are you not leaving?" He didn't believe Drew needed help.

Drew stood up. "No, sorry. Just thinking."

The teacher chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know, my class is just that great, right?"

Drew hated this teacher. He quickly left the room.

He felt someone nudge his shoulder. "Hey man," Gary said. "Where are you heading?"

"A date," Drew said.

Gary raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Woah, really? Weren't you aiming for May Maple?"

"Did I tell you that?" Drew asked.

The brunet shrugged.

"I am," Drew said. "But my mom wants me to go on a date with her friend's daughter."

"Who?"

"Anna Lyle," Drew said. "She even told her my locker number. I think she's there already."

Gary's jaw dropped. "Anna?" he said. "I know her. I have... uh, what was it? It was calculus or Euro, I can't remember. But she's stunning, man. Quit going after May, she's, you know, average looking."

"Are you saying May's average looking and Leaf isn't?" Drew said. "Leaf isn't that gorgeous." That sentence earned him a hit in the head. "Alright, sorry man, you don't have to hit me."

Gary frowned. "I didn't hit you."

Drew turned around and saw Leaf walking away.

Gary smirked. "That's why I love her."

"I have reasons why I'm after May," Drew said. "Hey, I'm going now. Let's hope this late will be the first and last."

"Alright," Gary said, shrugging again. "But I'm telling you, Anna is gorgeous." Drew ignored him and stalled to his locker. Gary quickly turned to the direction Leaf was.

Drew saw him run to Leaf and he was annoyed. If only his mom would stop butting into his life. He turned to walk down the stairs and walk a little more to his locker. To his expectation, there was a girl waiting next to it. He forgot what Anna looked like, so he walked over to her. "Are you Anna?" Drew asked.

She looked up from her Andriod and smiled. "Hey Drew!" she said. "Yeah, I'm Anna. You don't remember?" Her sandy brown hair was curled and pulled back into a pony and her fringe was swept perfectly, there was no hair covering her eyes. She had sparkling green eyes. Drew understood why Gary called her gorgeous, she kind of looked like Leaf, but flashier and taller.

Drew shook his head. "I don't remember. Sorry."

"I was in your English class last year," Anna said. "I was in your economics class during freshman year, and I'm pretty sure I was in your advanced algebra class one semester too." Drew tried to recall. Anna inhaled and exhaled deeply before adding, "I asked you out a few weeks ago, too."

Suddenly Drew felt really bad for not remembering her. "Sorry," Drew said. "It's kind of hard remembering girls I'm not friends with since they all—" Drew stopped. _Since they all look the same_. There's no way he could say that.

"Since they all what?" Anna asked.

"Nothing," Drew said.

Anna's smiled reappeared. "Anyways, where are we going today?" she asked. "My mom told me you planned a wonderful date for us. What's on your mind?"

Drew looked away and grit his teeth in annoyance. _Damn you, Mom. What are you telling these people? _"Look, Anna," Drew said.

"Are we going to watch a movie?" Anna asked.

"Anna," Drew said.

Anna clasped her hands together. "Oh! We should go to an arcade!"

"Anna!" Drew said a little louder. She stopped.

"Drew," she said. She looked a little hurt. "I kind of know what you're going to say." Drew didn't speak and he waited her to speak first. She sighed. "You're still in love with those sapphire eyes, huh?"

Drew was surprised. "Did I..."

Anna nodded. "That's how you rejected me. But it's already been a few weeks, and you've been telling people that for a year." Anna shook her head. "How could you just say you want blue eyes? Not all girls with blue eyes are great."

"That's not it," Drew said. "I've already found her."

Her face fell. "You did?"

Drew nodded. "Sorry, but I don't think this date can work out. This date was arranged without me knowing, I just found out last period." Anna frowned. Drew set his backpack down and opened it. He pulled out his planned and turned to the note his mom scribbled in. Drew handed it to Anna and she read it. "Get it now?"

Anna nodded slowly, refusing to look at him.

He took his planner back. "Arranged stuff like this really isn't my thing." He stuffed it in his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He waved. "I'll be heading first. Sorry again, Anna. Let's talk again." Drew walked past her and left.

Anna watched him leave, forcing herself not to cry. She can't cry here, when there are so many people around. She can't cry because of a rejection.

She bit her lip and flipped open her phone. If she called her mom and told her what happened, wouldn't Drew be in trouble? Anna shook her head. She didn't want Drew to get a bad impression of her.

_There's always next time_, Anna told herself.

-»«-

As Drew was on his way to leave the school, he heard a familiar scream.

"MAY!"

Drew turned to look at where the voice came from, and as he expected, it was the noisy blunette. She jumped to hug May. _So she was here._

"I didn't see you all day!" Dawn said.

May nodded. "I was taking tests," she said. "You know, so the school knows where I'm at. Really. I didn't miss that much. The tests were easy."

Dawn grinned and hit her playfully. "You smart ass," Dawn said.

"Where's Leaf and Misty?" she asked.

"Misty's with Ash," Dawn said. "They're so cute."

May grinned. "Aww, we should spy on them!"

Dawn hit her again. "No! Would you like it if people spied on your date?"

"Would you like it if people kept hitting you?" May shot back. "Damn, Dawn, stop hitting me. I swear, my arm is going to turn red."

"Stop exaggerating," Dawn said. "And guess what Leaf's doing?" May gave her a "what" face. "I just saw Gary chasing after her! It was adorable."

"What?" May screamed. People glanced around and Drew laughed. May didn't hear or see him and she curled her hands into a fist. "Where are they? I'm gonna go kill him..."

"Why?" Dawn wailed. "They look cute!"

"No they don't!" May yelled. "That bad ass player needs to stay away from Leaf!" She stormed to where she thought Leaf was at, and Dawn started chasing after her. "Don't stop me, Dawn!"

Dawn grabbed her arm. "Don't, May!" Dawn yelled. "It's fine! They won't do anything!"

"Shut up, Dawn!" May yelled.

"You cut it out, May!" she said.

Drew was still laughing. He had to hold his stomach since it started to hurt.

He loves that girl.

* * *

******Yeah!**

******Chapter four is done! I'll have the next chapter out sometime during the last week of November (US Thanksgiving week).**

******I made the biggest mistake of my life. So I'm in Accelerated Precalculus, and homework isn't done until the unit test, and for some shitty reason, I saved two weeks of math homework for this weekend. What the hell am I thinking? OMFG. ********I'm almost done, so I'm good.**

******YES, I did make Cynthia and Steven Drew's parents. Steven is one of the champions of Hoenn. I'm sure you all know who Cynthia is. **

******I have the a third of **_******Your Love**_****** written, expect it this weekend! Yeah! I'm so behind, I was supposed to update **_******Your Love **_******last week.**

******Anyways, review! Review, favorite, alert, all that good stuff.**

******OMG and on my poll I have 118 votes. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw. The last time I checked I had like 90.**

******Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review, I'll... uhh... idk.**

******Just review. There will be contestshipping ACTION in the next chapter!**

******We shall talk very soon,**

******~Citra**


End file.
